


The Woman with No Name

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abused character, Gen, Internal Monologue, Memory Alteration, Obliviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Credence sees Tina in the crowd, but can't understand why he recognises her face, or why the sight of her brings him happiness.





	

She was everywhere and nowhere. Each time he saw her in the crowd as he passed out leaflets or stood by as his mother railed against witchcraft, he felt this strange longing for her. It was like he knew her from a past life, but of course, there were no such things as past lives, as his mother reminded them all daily. He had only one life to live, and one purpose: to spread the news of the witches to the indifferent citizens of New York, and to obey his mother’s commands. And yet this strange woman, with her dark hair and kind eyes, kept appearing wherever he went. He tried to place her, but it was as though any knowledge of her was blocked in his mind by a solid, smooth wall of glass. Sometimes he thought he might even be imagining her, that she didn’t exist at all. He was certainly the only one who cared about her presence. Strangely, or perhaps no stranger than anything else, he felt as though she were watching him. Only him. Perhaps she was an angel of some sort, sent to protect him. If she was, then she wasn’t doing a very good job. Life was barely tolerable on the best of days, when his mother was distracted by other things. On the days when his mother turned her attention to him, for want of another target, he was reminded how unlikely it was that either angels or heaven existed. Yet whenever the group of New Salem believers left their headquarters, he would find himself glancing around, hoping to catch sight of her one last time.


End file.
